Crazy Beautiful
by sydneytwilightmum
Summary: How do you describe Beautiful? I'd say it's nearly impossible. The first time I saw him I knew I would love him for the rest of my life. Crazy Beautiful. A journey of friendship, discovery & courage AH/JxE
1. Chapter 1

How do you describe Beautiful? I'd say it's nearly impossible.

The best I can do is to tell you all about the boy I am so incredibly in love with.

The first time I saw him I knew I would love him for the rest of my life. He was everything, and he was also, simply….Beautiful.

* * *

This was another typical Monday in Forks, Washington. We were half way through the year and I could not wait to get out of this town. I was making it my mission to do as well as I could in school in order to get out of here and on to bigger and better things - college and beyond. There wasn't room enough to be yourself in a small town where everybody knows your name, your family and your business. I'm sure the fact that it rained practically every freakin' day of the year didn't contribute much to the dreariness of it all. I never could understand why the high school would insist on painting the rooms in 'neutral colors'.

The lighting in the Biology room wasn't exactly the greatest. It was always seemed so grey and dull. The fluorescent lights cast a dreary glow over everyone, making them seem washed out. It had to be my least favorite room in the school. I was sitting at my usual spot in the back of the Biology room. Nothing interesting was happening, except Tyler Crowley was creating spit balls to fling into Lauren Mallory's hair. That was kind of amusing, even though it was immature. Seeing Lauren prance around without knowing she had the spit balls in her blond hair was the bit that cracked me up. I couldn't stand her and her pretentious cheerleading friends.

I was scribbling random things in my textbook when a smell hit my nose. It was a mixture of sandalwood, mint and, oh my, marshmallows in hot chocolate. The aroma was overwhelming my senses so much I felt dizzy. The saliva in my mouth started to pool to the side and I had to use the end of my sleeve to wipe it away. I thought it was strange that I would smell such things in Biology unless we were going to be re-creating a campout or something. Trying not to make myself too obvious, I casually looked up to find the source of the deliciousness and nearly fell of my stool. Standing at the front of the room was Adonis himself. There was no other description. I'd read about Adonis in World History and had been fascinated by the beautiful man set in mythological history. But this boy in the front of the class was no mythological creature, he was real and he was talking with Mr Banner while handing him a slip of paper.

"Must be the new kid everyone's been talking about," Jessica said, leaning over the aisle to talk to Tyler.

"Oh so this is the doctors son, eh?" Tyler said.

I looked at him curiously and raised my eyebrow in a silent question.

"The new doctor at the hospital? He just moved here with his family. Apparently there are a few kids, all adopted. This one must be Edward, the one with the copper hair. At least that's what Jessica told me," he said, giving me a shrug of his shoulders.

Jessica nodded, "Yeh that's him alright" she said, openly ogling him.

I turned my gaze back to the boy in front of the room. He was wearing a grey pea-coat over what looked like a blue shirt. He took the paper back and Mr Banner directed him to the only empty seat in the class. Lucky for me, it just happened to be the one in front of me.

The smell intensified the closer he got, helped along by the fact that he had to pass in front of the fan that Mr Banner had blowing into the classroom. I was overwhelmed at how concentrated it had been the first time, compared to now.

This intense, masculine and homely aroma surrounding him was causing the blood to rush through my body. For a moment all sounds seemed to cease and all I could hear was my heart beat. It sounded like beating drums (was my heart beating like drums?). I was overwhelmed at the odd reaction I was having. I had never had my body react to someone like this before. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed my reaction or him. Everyone seemed to be doing what they had been doing before. I wondered if I was the only one who could actually smell him like that.

I decided I was definitely going to need to head to the local Coffee Junction on the way home. His scent was intoxicating and I just knew I had to recreate it at home just so that I could dream of him.

He took the seat in front of me and leaned to the right. I couldn't stop staring at his hair. What colour was it? It wasn't red and it wasn't brown. His hair was like a copper pipe that had been wrapped with ribbons of burgundy and brown and something else that had no name. It was such a unique combination of colors that blended together and looked perfect on his head. I couldn't help but notice that it lacked having a brush through it. It looked like he had just crawled out of bed, ran his hands through his hair and left it. My heart sped up just a fraction at the thought of him crawling out of bed all ruffled, looking just the way he did.

Mr Banner started talking and instead of listening to the lesson of the day, I was entranced with the way the ends of his hair would tickle his exposed neck. He had come in with the coat on, but had quickly discarded it on the back of his chair.

There was a knock at the door and the Vice Principal popped her head in to door.

"Excuse me Mr Banner, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Certainly. Class, I'll just be a moment. Talk amongst yourselves, but please, keep it down."

I was relieved at the break. It gave me free time to fantasize of the Adonis in front of me. I was just daydreaming about what I would do with his neck if I had half a chance, when he turned and looked at me. Making eye contact I let out a little gasp, promptly raising my hand to cover the noise that had escaped. His eyes were intense. It was like I was looking into the greenest of gems, emeralds. They reminded me of the time I'd travelled to Ireland. The lushness of the hillside and the intensity of the Emerald Isle were directly reflected in his eyes. I was entranced. He continued to look at me with an intenseness that confused me. He raised an eyebrow and I saw the side of his mouth lift in a smirk. I couldn't look away.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said, offering his hand for me to shake.

Shaking my head out of the stupor I was in, I held out my hand and took his. Even the feeling of his hand was perfect and beautiful. He was so soft. His hand were cool and I didn't want to let go. He smirked again and took his hand back.

"Uhh, hi Edward, I'm…" I started, trying to find words that wouldn't come. I was too wrapped up in thinking of what it felt like to hold such soft hands.

"I know who you are," he said with a wink, emitting a confidence that was beyond me.

My eyes widened. "You know who I am?" I asked, confused. How could he know who I was?

"Oh sure my sister Alice has told me all about you."

My mouth wasn't connecting with my brain as I was trying to process this information. I desperately wanted to impress him but couldn't come up with anything eloquent. What did he mean his sister Alice told him all about me? First of all, what did she tell him and second of all, who was Alice? I was frozen in confusion when Mr Banner chose that exact moment to come back into the room.

"Ok everyone, sorry for the disruption, eyes to the front please," he instructed, continuing on with his lesson.

Edward looked at me one last time, gave me a smirk that was now becoming very familiar and then turned around in his seat.

I spent the rest of the lesson memorizing the feeling of his hands and the color of his hair. We didn't have any further interaction, but I had the feeling that he knew I was watching him. Whenever he would slide the microscope to his lab partner he'd turn his body sideways, giving me a glimpse of his profile. He'd linger in that position and then slowly sit back to the front again. I could hardly believe I managed to finish the assignment during the class time. Edward the Adonis was going to be the death of me in Biology. I'd have to find a way to focus if I was going to pass.

The bell rang to signal the end the lesson and Mr Banner dismissed the class. I was putting my books into my backpack when I felt a whoosh of air and a piece of paper land in front of me. I grabbed the paper and looked for the deliverer. I knew it was Edward because his scent had filled my senses again. He was at the door walking out of the classroom. He looked at me holding the paper in my hand, winked and walked out of the room.

I opened the note that was on a torn out piece of notebook paper. It was written in a stunning script. I couldn't help but let out a little sigh thinking that the beautiful hand writing came from such a beautiful person. As I scanned the words my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help the smile creeping on to my face. I re-read his note, smiled and folded it back up. I walked out of the classroom securely tucking it into the pocket of my jeans.

* * *

**So, if you're reading this, you've made it to the bottom! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it? All will be revealed, but not right away. Where is the fun in that? Let me know what you thought! *runs aways and hides behind the couch biting my nails down to nothing***

**A HUGE FABTASTIC THANKS to my beta Twisurfgrl who's taken on the job of fixing my horrid ability to change tense many times during 1 sentence! Remember, you volunteered for this! hahaha! I heart you hard already! It's great to be working with you!**

**Huge massive thanks to my pre-reader MsDeeviant ..I'm so glad you're on board for the ride!  
Heartfelt goodness goes to LBM for checking it out too...you know I heart you because you tell me things even when I don't want to hear them! ..now bring me a Cupcake already!  
Oh and Robrator for brainstorming with me in the beginning..you gals..Get Me...**Cawfee?


	2. Chapter 2

The period after Biology was allocated to lunch for most of my friends and I. I was still feeling pretty giddy from the contents of the note when I walked through the cafeteria to our usual table.

I sat down in one of the orange chairs and threw my messenger bag on the table in front of me. Reaching in I grabbed an apple and greeted Jessica and Tyler, who were already sitting there.

"Soooo, new guy Edward eh?" Jessica asked looking at me wiggling her eyebrows.

My face immediately flushed -I couldn't help it. I let the hair fall into my eyes, creating a shield so I wouldn't give anything away. This was the very reason I always made sure I didn't cut my hair too short. It was a good cover up.

"Leave it alone Jess," Tyler said, coming to my defence while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Oh come on Tyler, did you see the way Edward introduced himself? He was practically oozing want and obvious attraction."

"Come off it Jess, I just met the guy. I don't know anything about him, except his name," I said.

What I neglected to speak out loud was that I didn't know anything, except his name and what was written on the note.

"Well what do you want to know?" Jess asked.

I gave her a curious look and she continued.

"I got all the gossip from my Mom . You know how Mrs Cope works in the medical records department at the hospital? Well, she was in the cafeteria during her break the other day and was filling my Mom in on everything to do with the new Cullens that are in town. Apparently the Doctor is all the talk at the hospital. He's left some fancy place in Chicago for our Podunk town."

That was the thing about Jess. We could always rely on her to get all the gossip. She was our personal grapevine. I swear if she knew anymore we could make wine from her.

I looked up to see Eric and Angela approaching the table in the midst of a dispute of some type.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" I asked as they sat down at the table.

"I want to do an article on the Death of the Salad Bar and how none of the students really eat from it anyway," Angela explained.

"Features Dead Angela," Eric said cutting her off. "I saw that line in a movie once and always wanted to say it," he added, laughing.

Angela threw a carrot stick at him and everyone at the table laughed. I smiled at how well the two of them fit together, hoping that one day I'd find that too.

At that moment I felt the air in the cafeteria change. I looked towards the double doors and found the source. I saw three of the most elegant, beautiful people I'd ever laid eyes on. I was curious as to who they were and what they were doing in our town and our small school for that matter.

"That's them." Jess whispered loudly, leaning into us. "Those are the Cullen kids. Or at least it's some of them."

Straightening in my seat ever so slightly to get a good look, I saw them walking towards the far end of the cafeteria. There was one guy and two girls.

"So, that's Emmett, Rosalie and Alice," Jess informed us. "Rosalie is the tall blond apparently her and Emmett are together, like together together," she said pulling a face, looking like she swallowed a sourdrop.

"What do you mean together together?" I asked.

"Well, they may be brother and sister in the foster sense, but they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not even sure that's legal but whatever," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," I said, curious for more information on the little dark haired girl named Alice. After all, she _was_ the one that told Edward about me, according to him.

"Alice is the pixie-like one, obviously. She's in my Drama class and is pretty sweet and funny actually. She was practically bouncing off the walls and it was totally infectious," Angela interjected.

I wondered where Edward was, knowing he belonged with them as well. Right at that moment I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye.

I looked over and saw Edward walking through the middle of the cafeteria, if you could call it simply walking - it was more like a saunter, a strut of sorts. He pulled it off with an air of confidence, and a certain sexiness rather than arrogance.

All eyes were on him, the girls' mouths were hanging open and the guys were scowling at him, willing back their girlfriends attention.

"You already know that's Edward, eh?" Jess said, nudging my side, smiling. My hair fell back in my face as I got a little embarrassed. I looked up just as he was passing by and caught him looking at me. I locked eyes with him for an instant. Adonis was giving me the eye and I was extremely intimidated. He was too beautiful to be looking at me like that, I thought. Before I looked away I caught a little smirk on his face. That smirk was my undoing as my insides turned to goo and my heart rate increased again. I felt myself flush and my body get really hot and internally chided myself for turning to goo. Who does that to a person? I pondered. His scent hit me again and once more the saliva pooled in my mouth.

He made it to the table with the other Cullens and sat down. Alice immediately started talking to him at what appeared to be a fast pace and he was nodding and smiling at her. My mind started drifting off at the thoughts of his smile and his mouth. I was daydreaming of what his mouth would be like; would it be soft like his hands? His lips were a beautiful cherry colour and they were so full that I was assuming they'd most definitely be soft.

"There's another Cullen as well, but I guess they've got a different lunch period. I don't see them anywhere," Jess said interrupting my thoughts.

I spent the rest of the lunch period taking quick glances in the direction of the Cullen table. They all seemed so out of place in Forks. They belonged on a TV show like 90210 or something. Not that I ever watched that nonsense, but I'd heard Jess and Angela go on and on about it before. Whenever I'd look over, I'd see Edward peering at me. He wasn't hiding the fact, but he had a knack for not being overly obvious that it was me he was looking at. Maybe I was thinking too much into it? I never believed in love at first sight. Sure, I'd been attracted to people at first sight, but the way Edward was making me feel made me believe in love. I hadn't even had much interaction with him, so on the inside I was more than confused.

The bell rang and we all stood to go to our next classes.

"We going to the diner for a bite after school?" Tyler asked everyone.

We all nodded and agreed to meet at 4 o'clock at the local diner. There wasn't much in town, but we did have a good diner as well as a killer coffee shop. I remembered I needed to stop by the coffee shop, I had a craving for a Double Shot Peppermint Macchiato, with a hint of marshmallows. I had a distinct feeling that craving was coming from my introduction to a certain somebody and their heady scent that filled my senses whenever he was near.

The rest of the day went by as usual going to classes. I was usually able to pay attention, but ever since my day was turned upside down by my Adonis, I couldn't quite concentrate as well as I should. I couldn't get him off my mind. The copper of his hair as it shined under the lights of the cafeteria. The smirk that seemed to be his calling card, everything. Why was this boy having such an impact on me, and why after less than a day was I completely and totally in love?

* * *

We all met at the Diner promptly at 4:00pm. It was about the only fun we could all have in this town and I was sorely addicted to the best cheese fries around. The whole gang was at our usual table and we'd given our order to Mrs Crowley, Tyler's Mom. She worked there every afternoon and always teased us to behave or she'd tell our parents.

I was finishing up my fries and joking with Tyler about spit-balling methods when I heard Jess let out a small cough and look behind me. I turned around to see what she was talking about and saw Edward approaching the table. A sudden rush of adrenaline went through my body and I felt like my body was humming of its own accord. He was standing by me and his heady fragrance once again filled my senses.

"Hi everyone, I'm Edward Cullen," he said, introducing himself to everyone.

"Hi Edward," they all said in unison. Jessica let out a little giggle and I gave her the eye.

Edward looked at me, smiled, and leaned down to squat next to me. My heart was racing and my senses were in hyper drive as his full scent filled my nostrils. Mint Chocolate. That sweetness of marshmallows mixed in with the masculinity of sandalwood. Would I ever get sick of it? I didn't think so.

"Hi," I said, shyly bowing my head, the hair once again falling in my eyes.

He touched my arm to get my attention and the electricity spread hotly through me like the Arizona sun beating a path to my heart.

I looked up and into the green eyes that were peering curiously at me. Gone was the confident Adonis and in his place was just a boy. Now I was less intimidated by what I saw reflected in his eyes.

"Hi, did you get my note?" he asked quietly. He already knew I got the note as I was sure he couldn't forget the wink he'd given me before he walked out of the classroom.

"Yes I did," I said nodding.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure," He said, smiling sweetly. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here and maybe get a coffee or something? My sister told me about the Coffee Junction and I saw it when we were on our way here."

How could I deny this boy anything? His immediate affect on me was confusing but glorious.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said, smiling at him.

"Great, I'll just go grab my coat and meet you at the door?" he asked.

"Ok." I said.

I turned back to the table to grab my bag and to say goodbye to everyone. They all quickly looked away, pretending to look occupied. They couldn't fool me though. I had felt them staring at us as we were talking. Angela and Eric gave me the thumbs up as I stood and grabbed my coat off the back of the chair. I shook my head and let out a small laugh. My friends were great. They were the only sanity saver in this small town. I had a feeling that Edward may be adding to that, by the minute.

"Nice guys, very subtle," I laughed.

"Go get him Tiger!" Eric quipped.

"Haha very funny," I said, throwing a stray fry at him. There was something about us and throwing food. I was trying to appear cool, calm and collected to everyone, but inside I was bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

"Catch you later guys," I said as I walked towards the door and towards Edward. Beautiful Edward, I thought and sighed at how much I was going to enjoy this coffee.

He was waiting at the door for me, looking extremely handsome in the grey pea coat. It accentuated his green eyes. His face lit up with a smile as he held the door open and we made our way down the street to Coffee Junction. I thought I'd be more nervous, but with Edward I felt completely at ease.

* * *

**Thanks for coming back to Chapter 2. I loved reading your reviews and knowing people read!**

I know we still don't know "who" is telling this story but I promise next chapter we find out. Who do you think it is? Leave me a review and let me know. Have I made it obvious? 

**As always..thanks to my supa-beta Twisurfgrl ..I really really appreciate her!  
My pre-readers who are full of fun MsDeeviant & Robrator and of course LadybugsMum who helps me out when I need a sounding board of what may and may not work. Don't worry bb I promise it'll be a HEA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for coming back ~ Important Author Note at the bottom ~ Happy Reading  
Be Warned. Some of you might not have seen this coming, others may have!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, as if we didn't already know that!

* * *

Reaching the doorway to Coffee Junction we both grabbed for the handle. My skin tingled with the contact and I pulled away. His eyes lit up and he gasped a little before he pushed the door open. He must have felt it too.

Entering the warm haven, I smiled at seeing Nate behind the counter. He was the best barista in town in my humble opinion. Maybe it was because he always slipped me an extra shot of espresso when no one was watching. Maybe it was his blue-green eyes. I gave Nate a wave and a nod as I led Edward towards a table in the cosy corner of the shop.

"Soooo," I said

"Buttons," he replied with a grin.

"Buttons?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Yes, Sooo Buttons. It's something my Mom would always say to me when I was growing up. You know, as in Sewing and Buttons. Sew Buttons."

"Cute," I said giving a small laugh and feeling the tension I'd built between the two of us break.

"Kinda like you," he said.

I blushed. I couldn't help it. Blushing was not at all a good look on me, but he did that to me.

"Can I order for you?" I asked him, standing to go to the counter.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said as I escaped to the counter to get some thinking time. What was this beautiful crazy boy doing to me?

"Hey Nate, can I get two peppermint mocha lattes please," I asked, smiling, remembering the reason for the drink.

"Not a prob, who's the dude?" he asked.

"Dude? Really?" I laughed. "That's Edward. He's new in town," I told him.

"Well, he looks like a winner to me. Go get him," he said winking at me.

"Oh my God, what is it with everyone saying that to me?" I said, letting out a small humph.

"I guess everyone just wants to see you happy," Nate replied.

"Well thanks," I said, handing over the money and waiting for my order. Grabbing the coffees I made my way back to the spot in the corner. Edward was looking at his phone so I stole a moment to truly admire his copper hair and the way the light was hitting it. His hair looked even better in this light, much better than under the fluorescent lights of the school classrooms.

He looked up as I was approaching and I was dazzled by his smile. Who dazzles anyone nowadays? Yep, he definitely dazzled me. He was like a 21st century James Dean. Edward was definitely rocking the bad boy with a good heart image. I think it was the way he put himself together.

I handed him his coffee, deliberately allowing our fingers to brush. I had to be sure that the feeling we'd had at the front door was real. I wasn't disappointed. The tingle travelled through my fingers straight to my heart, setting it racing.

I sat down and smiled at him. My nerves had dissipated and I was feeling really good.

"So Edward, tell me about you. You're new in town, what are you doing transferring in the middle of the semester of your senior year?" I said excited to get to know this boy I was already crazy about.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, I promise," he said with confidence "but you first, Jasper" he said to me, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

The way he held my eyes as I stared at him, it was as if he'd put me in a trance. There was no denying Edward, no denying him anything.

"Uhhh well… I'm a Gemini, I like long walks on the beach and curling up in front of the fire while reading Wuthering Heights over and over," I said trying to maintain a straight face. I couldn't hold it for long and burst into laughter. "I'm kidding man, I'm kidding."

He laughed and I saw the twinkles in his eye. He has to have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. Just this morning I had been in Biology, admiring those eyes and dreaming of them, and now I could hardly believe that I was sitting across from him, studying them without distraction.

"I guess there's not much to tell. I've unfortunately lived here in Forks my whole life. It's too small a town for someone like me. I'm lucky enough to have a load of friends who love and accept me for who I am, which I know isn't normal in such a small town. I think it's because my Mom and Dad are well respected. I don't know. Maybe it's just because I've always been me, Jasper Hale. I know that as soon as I'm done with school I'm out of here. I'm thinking of applying to West Point. I know it's kind of last minute to apply, but my Dad has contacts. The military has always been a passion of mine, it's like I have this sixth sense of all things battle related and I just want to get out there and do it in the real world. It's not the same on a video screen playing Call of Duty and all that," I said, waving my hands in the air for emphasis.

He nodded thoughtfully, and I saw a brief flash of something cross his face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. I was curious about something though and I knew he'd answer honestly.

"So, Edward, how did you know?" I asked.

"Know what Jasper? That you're gay?" he asked, raising one of his eyebrows which made him look completely irresistible and dangerous.

"Well, yeah," I said. "We'd never met and it's not like … well you know, you gave me the note."

"My sister, Alice," he said, interrupting my ramble. "She was the one that told me."

"Ahh Alice, the short one, with the spiky black hair? How did she know?" I asked.

I was curious to know how Alice had found out within days of being in Forks. Even though I had supportive friends and family, I didn't flaunt who I was. I didn't skip around and sing show tunes at the drop of a hat and I was pretty sure I could rock a flannel shirt and cowboy hat better than anyone.

"Let's just say, Alice has a way of seeing and knowing things..."

"I see," I said, not quite seeing but going along with it anyway. Just the sound of Edward's voice had me mesmerised and agreeing with whatever he said.

"So, tell me Edward, what does bring you all the way to Forks? I heard that your Dad is the new doctor at the hospital? What I don't understand is why you all ended up transferring half way through your Senior Year. That seems like a pretty big thing to do."

Leaning back in his seat, he let out a deep sigh. He jiggled his cup indicating it was empty.

"I think I'm going to need another one of these if I'm going to tell that story," he said.

I jumped up to go and get him another coffee, but he stood and grabbed my arm.

"You sit, I'll go. You got the last one. You need another?" he asked, nodding towards my cup on the table.

I grabbed it and quickly drank the rest of my coffee and nodded yes to him, then watched him walk away.

I sunk into my seat and smiled to no one in particular. My heart felt so light and happy. Just sitting here talking to Edward was making me all giddy. It was all so easy. I'd never had easy before.

Coming back to the table, Edward handed me my coffee. I glanced at my watch and noticed we'd already been there for almost an hour. I couldn't help but admire the way his jeans pulled against his leg muscles as he sat down on the chair.

He coughed a little and I looked up to see him smirking. He smirked a lot. It wasn't a cocky smirk, but more of a knowing smirk. Like he knew what I was thinking, like he could read my mind.

"Okay, so you wanted to know about me. About my family?" he asked.

Taking a sip, I nodded. I noticed his eyes linger on my lips, so I deliberately took my time licking off the sweetness of the coffee.

Raising my eyes to meet his I gave _him_ a little knowing smile.

"My dad, Carlisle, is a pretty great Doctor. He's very well respected in the medical community, in Chicago, where we're from. About a year ago, my twin sister Bella got sick. We didn't know what it was. Turns out, she had this spot on her arm. It was just a small mole, but that small mole turned out to be melanoma. They thought they'd removed it completely from her but apparently it had moved to her lung and she developed a tumour on it. She started chemotherapy which has been tough, it takes it out of her, but she's much better now.

He paused, taking a drink. "There's a new trial happening here in Forks' of all places. Forks are acting as a satellite location for Seattle General, that way they can concentrate on the trial and results. It's for a drug that works on a gene found in some people that can shrink tumours. They've been trialling it in Europe and have now started here. Bella was selected as a trial patient, so we picked up everything to move here. We're hoping that this will be the key to getting rid of the cancer for good."

The whole time he had been telling me this he had been tugging at his hair. His brow was furrowed and he looked into my eyes with a sadness that made me want to drop everything and hold him.

"Wow. That's intense," I said. I wasn't sure what else there was to say in a situation like this.

"It's cool man. It's not exactly light stuff and I've just kind of thrown it at you. You did ask though."

I nodded, agreeing.

"So what about the rest of your family? Your other brother and sisters? Jessica told me something about them being adopted?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are all adopted. They came to us at different times, from different situations. Those are probably stories for another time though," he said, looking at his phone.

"It's getting late Jasper. I've had a really great time, and I'm really glad you came with me. But I probably should go. I need to see how Bella did today at the hospital. She's in the initial stages of the trial, doing all the pre-medical stuff. I guess it's kind of long and boring since she's been texting me all day."

"Oh, of course. Absolutely," I said, standing up.

He stood and took my empty cup from me and tossed it in the bin behind us. Edward turned again and grabbed my hand. The familiar tingling ran through me and my body went warm. I looked at our hands clasped in one another and looked up into his eyes, glued to my spot.

"Jasper, what I said in that note, it's completely true. I might not have realised how true it was when I wrote it, but it's definitely true now we've had some time to get to know each other. I hope you give me the chance to get to know you a lot more. I feel like we've known each other for a lot longer than just a day."

I was speechless; I agreed completely with him. All I could do was nod. I'm fairly certain I looked like a bobble head-standing with my hand in his, speechless and nodding with a smile on my face.

"Ok then, well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?" he said.

"Definitely," I said, coming out of my silly stupor. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for the invitation, for the coffee. We'll have to do it again."

"Well, okay. Class tomorrow, see ya Jasper. Take care and be safe," he said, letting go of my hand and grabbing his coat. Reaching the door, he turned and waved before walking out.

I found myself still standing in the same spot he'd left me five minutes later. I was on a high, a complete and utter silly boy crush high. I felt my cheeks hurting from grinning so much. I think even my dimples were begging for a vacation.

This crazy beautiful boy had already rocked my world with just a few words in Biology, but now, after our coffee date, I felt my world had been tipped on its axis.

* * *

Okay, so hands up who's ready to kill me? *hides behind the couch* I've always had these guys in mind and I hope you like their story. I just wanted to add that this isn't going to be a smutty story, this is a story of discovery and friendship. I hope you'll stick along for the ride! IF BellaxEdward are more to your liking I do have a story bubbling so if you'd like to put me on alert you'll know when I start that!

I apologise for the delay of Chapter 3, newborns are needy of time and it's been so hard to sit down and write, trying to type with a newborn in one arm is quite difficult, especially with 2 other kids under 4 wanting attention! Excuses excuses!

Thanks are in order as always! I want to thank my beta Twisurfgirl who makes everything beta ..hehe..I LOVE this joke! She has a SamxBella story you should check out!

My pre-reader-slash-meeters-of-all-things-needy MsDeeviant, Robrator & Ladybugs Mum...without you gals I would be lost!

One Serious Note: I am a part of a task-force heading up a Fundraiser for the horrific floods happening in Queensland, Australia. Fandoms Fight The Floods is a Collaboration of stories from multiple fandoms that you can receive for a donation of $5 or more. Please check us out on Twitter at Fandoms4Floods and on Facebook as well as our blog Fandomsfightthefloods (dot) blogspot (dot) com If you know anyone who writes for other fandoms, or original works we'd love to have them! Send them our way!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi Everyone! Long time no read right? Sorry for the absence but the kidlets took priority! The boys are back and I hope you like..._**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Twilight or it's characters but I have recently learnt that Rawr is Dinosaur for I love you so Rawr Rawr Rawr for reading!_**

* * *

I couldn't wait to get to school today; the thought of seeing Edward made me smile. He had taken to sending me text messages at night and we had slowly gotten to know each other through these exchanges. I would go to sleep hugging my phone and wake up clutching it in my hand. The first thing I would do in the morning is check to see if he had left me a message while I slept. Without fail there would be a Good Morning and I would get ridiculously giddy. I had to tell myself to calm down; we had a long way to go and I still didn't know exactly what we were.

Biology was the only subject we had together and it had quickly become my favourite. I strolled into class on Friday and saw that Edward was already sitting at our workbench. Sliding onto the stool I turned and smiled.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?"

"I'm even better now that you're here." He slid his pinkie finger to rest next to mine on the bench.

I glanced down at our hands and then back to his face. I loved how every time Edward touched me he sent my stomach into chaos. The butterflies started and I had to take a deep breathe. I was acting as if I'd never been in love before.

Wait. What? Was I in love? I'd only known Edward for a couple of weeks. Was it possible that he had turned my world around that much in such a short period of time? At the realisation I felt my face go red, and cursed my fair skin.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you blushing?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and grinning.

Scrubbing my hands over my face, I tried to distract him. I didn't want to give away what I had just realised, to Edward or anyone who might have noticed.

"No, just a hot flush, must be my hormones," I laughed and he raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"Quiet down everyone, eyes to the front please." Mr. Banner interrupted us and began class.

"Saved by the teacher," Edward murmured as he opened his notebook and turned to the front of the class.

Mr Banner gave us our assignments for the day and the classroom went back to humming with conversation.

Edward turned to me, "You know what? I'm going to introduce you to my parents tonight. You can come for dinner."

"You want me to meet your parents?" I asked a little shocked. I'd never been taken home to meet the parents before. What if they don't like me? I thought. "Sure, it's about time they met the boy I've been talking about."

"Me? You've been talking about me?"

"Of course I have. Why wouldn't I tell them about my boyfriend?"

My world stopped, the classroom noise died out and I swear I heard little harps playing and birds chirping. Had I heard what I thought I had heard? This day was just getting more and more surreal.

"Your boyfriend, is that what we are? I mean, we haven't even kissed yet," I blurted out.

"Yes Jasper, my boyfriend. I think it's time to give it a title, don't you?"

Stunned, I sat and looked at him, unable to make any sound come out of my mouth. I definitely wanted Edward to be my boyfriend. Before I could get lost in thoughts of kissing him the bell rang and we packed up our bags to head towards the cafeteria.

As we walked past the table my friends were sitting at I smiled at them. Jessica gave me a wave before popping a carrot stick in her mouth. I mouthed a hello and pointed to the table with the Cullen's, indicating I'd be sitting with them again. She nodded with a knowing smile. My friends had been so great and completely supported what had been happening with Edward and I over the last few weeks. I had been sitting with his brother and sisters lately and had been able to learn a lot about them.

Bella and Edward were the Cullen's biological children. They were twins but Edward was a minute older and used it to his advantage against Bella, wherever possible. The other Cullen children had been adopted at recent various times.

Alice had been diagnosed with a mental disorder and placed in a psychiatric ward of a small hospital in Mississippi. Dr. Cullen had been doing a temporary assignment to the hospital when he discovered Alice. Recognising she didn't have a mental disorder and was being treated incorrectly he made a plea to have her stay with them. Dr. Cullen identified Alice as being gifted but no one seemed willing to go into details about what the ability was. They were all pretty vague about it and Edward never spoke of it when we exchanged messages. From what I could work out I was sure it had something to do with knowing when things would happen, like seeing into the future and things.

Rosalie had run away from a volatile home life. Her step-dad had been abusing her and one night she'd finally had enough. She had met Emmett on the streets after he rescued her from a bunch of guys who were trying to attack her. They immediately became inseparable. At 14, they had gone into a shelter that Esme was volunteering at. She had noticed them looking a little undernourished and convinced them to go home with her to get looked over by Carlisle. They reluctantly agreed, it took Emmett to convince Rosalie, but once they did, they never left. They were the remaining pieces to the Cullen family puzzle. Rosalie was a little on the cold side, personality wise, but Emmett definitely made up for it with his goofy humour and gentle nature, which was a contrast to his beefy appearance. He was built like a grizzly bear, so obviously living with Cullen's agreed with him.

"How's Bella doing Edward?" I asked as we sat our food trays on the table. I smiled at the others who were already seated.

"She's okay, but not great. The meds they're trialling aren't working so well so she's going to be in hospital for a while," he said sadly. "Hey guys," perking up and turning to his siblings, "guess what?" I had a distinct feeling he didn't want to talk about Bella and was trying to change the subject. "I've invited Jasper to the house for dinner. I think it's about time he met Mom and Dad." Yep, he was definitely trying to change the subject.

"That's a great idea Edward! Mom and Dad are going to love him," Alice said in a knowing voice and with a twinkle in her eye.

When bell rang to signal the end of lunch, we packed up and said our goodbyes. I had different afternoon classes than Edward, but he arranged to pick me up at my house at 4.30. After school, I raced home and jumped in the shower. I was nervous and excited. What do you wear to meet the parents of the boy you liked? What if they didn't like me?

I rushed around making sure my hair looked okay and my clothes were ironed and straight. At exactly 4.30 I head a car pull up and a door open and close. I looked out of my bedroom window to see Edward leaning against his car. He had his arms folded and a relaxed stance. I sighed and took a moment to stare at him. He was so beautiful. Racing down the stairs in excitement I pulled up just in front of him.

"Hey beautiful," he said while holding the door open for me and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Hey," I replied, blushing in embarrassment and excitement. I was still getting used to the attention of having someone who openly showed affection and used endearing terms. I was also getting a little freaked out that he always seemed to be able to know what was on my mind before I said it. He was either a mind reader or we were really attuned to each other.

The Cullen's lived just outside of town in a house that had been built by an investment banker who had never used it. It was surrounded by forest and if you blinked you would miss the driveway off the main road. Edward drove the winding, tree lined road with confidence.

The house was large, three storeys from what I could see on the outside. As we walked up the stone carved stairs and through the front door, I got a feeling of comfort and family. It was very light and there were family pictures and paintings that looked original on the wall. There was no 'replica prints' in this house.

"This is incredible. It's so bright and open," I observed, in awe of the size compared to the modest two storey home I lived in.

"Mom has a thing for light. She says it makes everything look bigger."

As we walked through the living area into the kitchen I noticed a lot of antiques. The Cullen's definitely had eclectic and expensive tastes.

"Mom's an interior designer part time and loves to collect antiques from around the world," Edward told me, again with the uncanny mind reading thing.

I could hear noises coming from the kitchen and my stomach went into overdrive with butterflies dancing around. What if they didn't like me? I stopped, hesitating to move forward. Edward reached over and grasped my hand, giving me a small tug of encouragement to continue.

"Don't be nervous Jasper; they're going to love you. Alice says so."

We rounded the corner into an open kitchen area. There was a large stone island which housed a sink and had various ingredients and utensils spread across it.

Behind it stood Emmett wielding a knife, obviously helping with the vegetable preparation. "Jasper, good to see you man," he said as he waved the knife in greeting. Next to him stood a middle aged man who had blond hair and was dressed smartly in beige pants and wearing a shirt and vest, looking very doctor like, minus the white coat, I thought to myself.

"Hello Jasper. I'm Carlisle Cullen. We've heard a lot about you." He moved forward and held his hand out for me to shake. Standing next to Dr. Cullen was a woman with auburn hair and an angelic face.

"And this is my…" Before Edward had finished speaking she engulfed me in an embrace that only a mother could give.

"Jasper, it's so lovely to meet you finally. You have no idea how Edward has raved about you. He goes on and on and I've never seen him smile so much," I smiled at her shyly as I stepped out of the hug and stood back beside Edward.

"Mooom, that's enough," he said, a slight blush tinging his cheeks. "Just ignore her, I usually do."

"Oh Edward, don't be like that. Your father and I think it's great that you've met someone. Bella is excited to meet him, too. You'll take Jasper to the hospital tomorrow won't you? I told her you would before I left today."

"Yes Mom. I promise I'll take Jasper to the hospital to meet Bella. She's been on me to bring him in as soon as possible; I just wasn't sure when with the way she'd been feeling. Anyway, if it's okay with you, I'm going to show Jasper my room. There's some music I wanted him to listen to."

"Oh darling, of course, of course, you kids go, enjoy yourself. Dinner is still going to be awhile and I have Emmett helping out anyway."

"Yeah, you owe me for this one bro. Alice and Rosalie conveniently needed to make a trip to the mall for Bella and left me with all the work!" Emmett gestured wildly with the knife for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah, I owe you Em, but you'd better put that knife away before you take someone's eye out," Edward said, laughing, as he lead me out of the kitchen and up the staircase to the third floor.

Reaching the landing we walked down a small hallway until we came to the door at the end. Opening it, Edward stepped aside and indicated for me to go in first. The room was decorated in browns and creams and gave off a very masculine feel. There was a wall of glass and opposite that was a wall covered in wooden bookshelves from floor to ceiling. The bookshelves held books and music, a lot of music; including vinyls and CDs. Wandering over to the wall I started browsing the titles.

"You have a lot of music," I observed, running my fingers over the CD cases.

"It helps me get through everything, especially with Bella."

Coming to a music sound system I wondered what Edward had been listening to. "What music is in your CD player right now?" I asked as I pressed the play button.

The room filled with the sound of violins.

"Just some instrumental samples Carlisle picked up for me last time he was in Italy. I like to listen to this type of music when I write."

I heard him move and felt him come up behind me. I could feel the heat of him through my t-shirt and his breathe on the back of my neck threw my already heightened senses into a whirlwind of crazy.

Leaning past me, he flipped the forward switch and I heard the CD player processing the next disc. The violins were replaced with the sound of Taylor Swift. I turned to face Edward, laughing.  
"Taylor Swift Edward? I would never have guessed that."

He grabbed my hands and moved towards me, "There's a lot about me you don't know yet, but I really hope you'll let me show you."

Our eyes locked and I slowly started moving towards him. Were we about to kiss? I looked down at his lips, then to his eyes. Before I could do anything, he stepped back, breaking the moment.

"I want to show you a place. Come on, let's go. It's not far." Grabbing my hand he led me out of his room. We skipped down the stairs and he yelled to his parents along the way.

"Mom and Dad? We'll be back in a minute, O.K.? I just want to show Jasper something, we'll be back before the sun goes down."

"Okay darling, be safe," Esme called as he closed the front door behind us.

We made our way across the back yard and into the forest. Edward was still holding my hand as he started lightly jogging, weaving in between the trees. There looked to be a trail that had once been well worn but had since been over grown and scattered with pine needles.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"It's not too far, don't worry, I won't get you lost Jasper. I just really want to share this place with you." He stopped walking and turned to look at me. A worried look crossed his face.

"No, it's okay. I believe you. I'm not a good hiker; it's just not really my thing." I squeezed his hand in reassurance.

For a few minutes he led the way further into the forest until we came across a break in the trees. Stepping through the branches I was taken aback by the beauty of this place. We were in a meadow. It was a meadow covered in the darkest green grass I had ever seen. It looked lush; I could only imagine it would feel soft between my toes. There were scattered clumps of wildflowers that broke up the green and I could hear a stream bubbling close by.

Bending down I slipped off my shoes and stepped onto the grass. I felt the cool of the grass and my toes automatically curled, soaking in the softness. I looked up to see Edward had moved a few feet in front of me. Turning he looked at me and held his arms outstretched

"This place is amazing Edward!"

"Isn't it though? Bella and I discovered it the first day we moved here. We came here almost every day before she had to go into the hospital."

Reaching out, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Caught off balance, our laughter muffled the soft thud as we both tumbled to the ground. I froze as we rolled towards each other and came to a stop. He was so close to me. I looked back and forth between his eyes and his mouth and saw his tongue peek out between his lips. I automatically mirrored him, wetting my lips. I felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

I closed my eyes the moment his lips made contact with mine. The world stood still. Warm. Rough. Soft. Moist. I couldn't believe his lips were on mine. We were finally kissing. It was everything I had been dreaming of and more. Feeling his hand come up and touch the back of my neck, I realised I was thinking too much. I sucked in my breath and relaxed into his mouth, taking in the mixture of sandalwood and mint I had come to love. We moved our lips, moulding against each other, taking it slow.

Rolling on top of me, Edward nestled his legs between mine and kissed me again. His weight flush against my body, I let myself feel for the first time. He felt amazing and my body reacted. I moved my hands to his back and ran them languidly up and down his spine. I could feel his muscles expanding and retracting as he deepened our kiss, slowly grinding against me. After a few minutes, the kisses lightened to pecks and he gently rolled off me, turning into my body and facing me.

My eyes locked with his. "Wow," I murmured. "Wow. Wow. Wow. That was…..I don't know. That was…."

"Amazing?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded, unable to wipe the smile from my face. I reached up and touched my lips.

He brushed his fingers against my cheek. Outlining the indent of my dimple, he trailed his hand down my arm, lacing our fingers together. The now familiar tingling travelled through my body as he bought my fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly. "So Jasper, does this mean I can officially call you my boyfriend now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**_Thanks again for reading! I hope you like it, I was really happy when the boys started talking to me again. Remember, this is a story of friendship, discovery and first loves._**

**_Thanks go to my pre-readers who give invaluable feedback - DeelectablyDee, Robrator & LadybugsMum_**

**_ALSO...The BEST ever beta Twisurfgrl who makes it much better than it starts out to be! She sends me messages to tell me she's going in for hard edits and it makes me *giggle* Of course if there's loads of errors still, then they're all mine!_**

**_If you're into completely crack-tastic fun you should check out the Renesmee/Jacob fic I did while drinking wine! _**

**_Promise the next update will NOT take 6 months!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reading - apologies for the delay - RL and all that blah blah blah! Let's see what happens next!_

* * *

Although the sun was setting there was some sun light filtering through the trees, giving the area a mystical and peaceful feeling. I didn't want to ever leave this little bubble we'd created. Out here there wasn't anyone to judge us, to look at us or to hide from. Not that I hid anyway. The people of the local town had always been accepting of me, and I hoped now, they'd be okay with Edward and me, together.

We stayed in the meadow, facing each other on the grass until the sun started to fade behind the trees. I dozed in Edward's arms as he rubbed small circles along my back. I was startled awake by the ringing of a cell phone. Edward untangled us, sitting up and reaching into his back pocket to answer the call.

"Hi Mom," Edward spoke into his phone, taking a hold of my hand and lacing our fingers together again.

I watched Edward begin to frown and bite his lip as he listened to his Mom on the other end. A look of panic came over him and I mouthed, "What is it?"

He shook his head slightly while answering his Mom, "Yes, of course, we'll be right there. No no, you go and I'll meet you there. Okay, thanks. Love you too. Bye."

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked as he stood up, offering his hand to help me.

"It's Bella. Something's happened at the hospital and we have to go, right now." We started walking briskly through the forest back to his house. I tripped and stumbled a few times, but Edward was right there holding my hand and guiding me.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"They're not sure how it happened but she's had some type of reaction to the trial medications and her heart gave out. They had to perform CPR. She's still unconscious, but she's back to breathing on her own." He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home on my way to the hospital?"

"Edward, no, I'm coming with you. You're my boyfriend now, you said so. I want to support you, no matter what happens." I squeezed his hand to show that I was there for him. He placed his arms around me, pulling me against him in a brief hug. I pulled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Edward, I am here for you. Let me help, okay?" I pleaded with my eyes as well as my words.

"Thank you Jasper, that means a lot. Come on, let's go. I need to see her."

We raced back through the trail and jumped into Edward's car. He drove to the hospital, and I was sure if Charlie had seen him on the road he would have pulled us over. It didn't matter though; I could see the anguish and determination on Edwards face. If anything happened to Bella he'd be broken.

Pulling up outside the hospital, Edward parked his car in the nearest spot and jumped out, running towards the front entrance. Struggling to catch up I let him go on without me. He stopped at the automatic doors and looked at me, waiting.  
"You go ahead; I'm a little beat from our Meadow visit. I'll meet you up there."

"Thanks Jasper," he said as he turned and disappeared into the hospital.

I knew I'd be able to find out where Bella was. It wasn't a big hospital and I knew just about everyone that worked there. Walking down the hallway I saw Jessica standing at a nurse's station talking to her Mom. Racing up to me, she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Jess – can't breathe."

"Oh sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Letting go of me she grabbed my hand and led me to the hard, grey plastic chairs that lined the wall.

"I've missed you. We hardly ever see you anymore."

"I know Jess, I'm sorry. What can I say? I'm in love."

"Eeeee, I'm so excited for you. You guys finally declared your love for each other?"  
I nodded.

"Oh Jas, that's awesome. Hey, what are you doing at the hospital? Aren't you supposed to be having dinner at Edward's?"

"Yeah, I was but we got a call about Bella. Something's happened to her, speaking of. I should go and find him and make sure everything's okay."

"Oh right, right, go. Call or text me if you need anything okay? We need to see you at the diner again, soon."

Rising, she gave me a huge before leaving down the hallway. She pressed the button of the elevator before turning and calling out to me.

"Oh and Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so, so happy you're finally in love. You really do deserve it."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you. I'll call okay? She nodded, before walking in to the elevator.

I found out from Mrs. Stanley that Bella was in the Marcus Wing of the hospital, so I made my way over to the elevators to take me to the 3rd level. I knew I probably wouldn't be allowed in Bella's room, because I wasn't family, but I could be there waiting for Edward if he needed me.

The chairs in the lounge were a lot more comfortable than the plastic ones downstairs. I thought that was rather considerate of the hospital. The lounge was decorated in warm earthy tones with single and double sofa chairs placed around the room. There were even tables full of magazines and books in between the chairs. The flat screen television on the rear wall was on, but the volume was down low, with text scrolling across the screen. No one else was in the room at the moment, so I made myself comfortable and sent Edward a text to tell him where I was.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I remember is the feeling of a tickle on my cheek. Swatting it with my hand I start to roll over before abruptly falling to the floor. I was still slightly out of it as I was treated to the sound of a laughing Edward. It was a welcoming sound to hear him again but I still gave him a mock scowl.

"Oh, my fall over was funny was it?"

"Yeah, it kinda was. But it was also really cute."

He offered his hand, helping me up.

"How's Bella?"

"She's okay, stable. Hey, thanks for coming with me to the hospital. It means so much to me." Reaching out I grabbed his hands in mine, letting him know it was no big deal.

"She wants to meet you, is that okay? She's not able to talk a lot, but she's really anxious to 'know the boy that's making me smile,' her words, not mine."

I blushed and swiped my hair out of my eyes. "I'd love to meet Bella, if it's not too much trouble."

He squeezed my hand and held it in his as , he led me out of the waiting lounge and down the short corridor. Pausing at the door, he turned and smiled at me one more time before pushing the curtains aside and walking through the open entrance.

Edward hadn't really prepared me for how Bella would look. She was very thin and her brown hair was bunched into a ponytail hanging down the side of her neck. I could tell that when she wasn't sick her hair would have been the same amazing auburn as Edwards. She was sitting up in the hospital bed, oxygen tubes attached to her nose and a drip attached to her wrist. Esme was sitting to the right, reading a magazine.

I stood behind Edward, nervous about intruding on such a personal family moment. Esme looked up and smiled.

"Hi darling. Jasper, thanks for coming."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please. Call me Esme."

"Oh, sorry, Esme."

"So you're the infamous Jasper," I heard coming from the bed. Edward led me over and leaned down to kiss Bella on the cheek. He brushed the hair off her face, like he'd done with me, and my heart melted at how caring and thoughtful he was. I could instantly see the connection he had with his twin.

He tugged on my hand, pulling me closer to him and Bella.

"Bella, this is Jasper."

I smiled shyly.

"Hi! I've heard so much about you., I'm so glad we're finally getting to meet. Sorry about the circumstances."

"Oh Bella, no, don't you be sorry. I'm really sorry that I have to meet you this way. It's really is nice to meet you, though. Edward has told me heaps about you, too."

I was rambling. I always rambled when I was nervous. I could feel myself starting to go red with heat. I flicked my hair down to cover my eyes a little. Edward nudged my side with his shoulder and winked at me. I immediately felt myself calming down.

"Way to go bro, he's a cutie," she said, giving Edward a mischievous grin. "So Jasper, I heard you and Edward found our meadow?" There was a glint in her eyes and her mouth curled into a little knowing smile. I felt privileged to have been allowed into their special world.

I looked over to see Edward giving his sister a look I couldn't quite interpret. It may have been embarrassment, but I found that hard to believe with Edward.

"We did. It was amazing."

"Isn't it?" she agreed.

That was all it took for us to bond. We spent the next hour talking about how wonderful the meadow was and sharing stories about Edward. It was so fun and I immediately felt like I had known Bella forever. Mrs Cullen had left the room soon after we had arrived, to go home and take a shower.

I didn't realise how long we had been there until Bella yawned. Edward gave me a look to ask if I was ready to go and I nodded back. Our ability to communicate without words made me so giddy with love.

"We'd better get going Sis. You need to rest." He stood and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek and squeezing her hand.

"You'll come back soon, won't you? Make sure you bring him along. I like him," she said giving me a wink.

"It was so great to meet you Bella. I hope you can get some rest. I'd love to come back and visit with you. I need to hear more stories about Edward growing up."

She let out a little laugh. "I tell you what. You keep my brother smiling, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"It's a deal."

With that, we said our goodbyes and left for the night. It was really late so I told Edward I'd find my own way home and check in with him in the morning.

"Thank you so much Jasper. I can't believe how everything's turned out. I'm worried about Bella, but being with you makes it so much easier."

I stroked his cheek, something uncommon for me to do. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss where my hand had just been.

"Edward, I'm here for you. In any way you need me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Jasper."

"Night." I gave him a little wave as I turned to walk out of the hospital and headed home to dream of the crazy, beautiful boy and our meadow.

* * *

**_As always a super huge massive thanks goes to my beta Twisurfgrl who takes the time to clean everything up! You're the very best_**

**_Thank you for reading and sticking with me... _**


End file.
